As a conventional thrust fork, as shown in FIG. 12 for example, there has been generally known a structure in which a thrust fork main body 103 constituted by a forked rod 104 branched in a semicircular shape, a U shape, a V shape or the like (the semicircular shape in the drawing) is attached to a leading end of a handle portion 101 constituted by a telescopic rod 102 or the like (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent. Publication No. 7-103695, Japanese Utility Model No. 3089372, Japanese Utility Model No. 3041513, Japanese Utility Model No. 3083227, for example). The thrust fork is structured such that the police man or the like holds the handle portion 101 by hands and presses a body of a criminal or the like by the forked rod 104 so as to seize it, so that the criminal or the like can be constrained.
However, the conventional thrust fork has the following problems. (1) Since the conventional thrust fork is structured such as to press the body of the criminal or the like so as to seize it, the conventional thrust fork can not be effectively used in a place where a wall or a boarding of a building, or a barrier material such as a fence or the like does not exist. (2) Since a motion of the criminal or the like cannot be held at a position which is apart from the barrier material, there is a risk that that the criminal or the like escapes at a time of arresting. (3) Since the structure is made such that the forked rod presses only the body of the human body, the motion of the body can be held, however, arms and feet can be freely moved. Accordingly, a lot of trouble is caused in the next action, that is, an arresting operation such as handcuffing or the like. (4) Since arms can be moved freely, for example, at a time of seizing the criminal or the like who holds an edge tool such as knife or the like, there is a danger that the arresting person is stabbed by the edge tool at a time of arresting by handcuffing or the like.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present application has developed a thrust fork (a prior art) having the following structure, in order to solve the problems mentioned above. The thrust fork in accordance with the prior art is a thrust fork having a thrust fork main body attached to a leading end of a handle portion, wherein the thrust fork main body comprises a forked rod, movable opening and closing rods, which are connected to leading ends of both branches of the forked rod and arranged to be opposed each other so as to rise and fall in the directions of moving close to and apart from each other at a predetermined angular range, a lock means for locking and releasing freely a motion of both the opening and closing rods at a time when both the opening and closing rods rise and fall at the predetermined angle, and a rope for constraint provided such that one end is engaged with the leading end portion of the one opening and closing rod and the other end is engaged with the leading end portion of the other opening and closing rod, and has a suitable length, and wherein the leading ends of the forked rod are opened and closed by rising and falling both the opening and closing rods, and a ring is formed by the rope at a time when both the opening and closing rods rise and fall (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-289593).
In accordance with the prior art mentioned above, since force is applied to the leading ends of the opening and closing rods via the rope, when pressing the thrust fork to a target region (for example, an arm of the criminal or the like) in the state that both the opening and closing rods are opened, both the opening and closing rods fall, and are locked in the state that the portion between both the leading ends of the forked rod is closed by both the rods. Further, when both the opening and closing rods fall, an endless ring is formed by the rope. Accordingly, in the case of pressing the leading end of the thrust fork main body to the arm holding the edge tool, for example, at a time of arresting the criminal having the edge tool or the like, both the opening and closing rods fall, and are locked in the state that the arm is caught in the ring formed by the rope. Accordingly, since the arm holding the edge tool is constrained by the ring of the rope, and the motion of the arm is controlled, it is possible to avoid the danger of being stabbed by the edge tool and it is possible to easily arrest the criminal. Further, in the case of pressing the leading ends of the thrust fork main body to an ankle region of the criminal or the like, the opening and closing rods are locked by the same operation as mentioned above in the state that the ankle region is caught in the ring of the rope so as to be constrained. Accordingly, since the criminal or the like can be easily tripped sideways by operating the handle portion such as pulling the handle portion, it is possible to easily arrest the criminal or the like, similarly to the foregoing.
However, the following room to be improved still exists in the prior art. The prior art requires a work for resetting the movable opening and closing rods to the original position every time after use. Further, since the structure, for example, of the lock means or the like is complex, the manufacturing requires a lot of man-hours, and a production cost is increased.